


Behind Door #42

by skinandbones



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Keith is straight at first, M/M, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets along with the people on his floor but he has a mega crush on that one hot guy who lives in Room 42. Lance doesn’t expect to fall in love with him so hard in this lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind Door #42

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to keep in mind.
> 
> Both Lance and Keith are in their 20s and Shiro is 28.
> 
> They both live in the same apartment on the fourth floor and between those rooms is Shiro's room.
> 
> Lance fixes cars at some car shop and Lance is an assistant at an animal hospital. Shiro is the project manager at a construction company. I still have to think more on this so we'll stick to what we have now.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“He’s like the cosmos, and I’m just a speck of dust.”

“Oh come on.” Shiro nudges Lance’s arm. “Don’t be so dramatic. Just be yourself and walk up to him. Do a little introduction and before you know it, he might wanna get to know you?”

“You forget. _Might_. Or he’ll totally find me a creepy and never want to see me again.”

“Do you want to keep pining over the same guy for weeks or do you want something more? Let’s be realistic, Lance.”

Lance mutters under his breath. “He hates me though.”

Shiro rolls his eyes. “Because you keep giving him weird looks every time you’re out of the door. Don’t be a creep.”

“I don’t give him weird looks!”

“It sure doesn’t say ‘I want to be your friend’.” Shiro pushes Lance out the door and points at door number 42. “Go and don’t come back until you get your answer.” He shuts the door before Lance starts banging on it and begging him to let him back inside.

“Hey! Come on! This isn’t funny!” But Shiro doesn’t answer. “Shiro! Shiro, I swear to god. I’ll break down this door!”

Nothing.

Lance turns his back to the door and sighs, cursing at himself for his stupidity. He’s acting like a baby but really, it’s not easy to simply ask a guy you want to date him. It doesn’t work that way at all! And the real question is… does he even like guys? He could be entirely ruler straight and that’s the end of Lance’s love life.

Suddenly, Lance lifts his head and notices number 42 opening. Oh fuck, oh fuck, his head screams at him to leave.

Lance bolts and fiddles with the knob.

It’s locked.

Shiro, you dick.

“Oh, it’s you again. You’re… you’re that Lank guy, right?”

“It’s-it’s Lance!” Lance stares widely at him, his heart beating rapidly as his nerves completely engulfs his entire well-being.

He’s ready to die. Please God, anyone. Let him rest.

The guy has a handsome face with hair like black silk, beautiful and shine. Probably really smooth too. Bets he uses those fancy shampoo to get that look too. Lance still finds mullets weird at this age, per say, but when this guy wears it, it’s like prince charming, please whisk me away on a white stallion.

The guy confusingly stares at Lance before he walks out of his room, wearing a wife-beater and jeans. He takes a red tie from his pocket and puts his hair up into a bun.

Damn. Lance’s throat tightens. That’s really fine.

“I, uh, sorry. I guess I was too loud.”

The guy responds with a shrug. “It’s alright. It’s not the first time. Thin walls, y’know?”

“Oh. Yeah, that’s… that’s a thing. Still sorry though.” Lance laughs hesitantly. “So, uh, what’s your name? You know mine so it would be polite-I mean cool if I knew yours. Heh, I mean, that is if you want to, you don’t have to because like yeah, not like we’re friends or anything. And completely strangers actually even though we’re on the same floor…”

Lance sweats and out of breath. Keep babbling and he’s bound to find you super weird, and totally undesirable!

“You’re a strange one, aren’t you?” There is a chuckle.

Great. Just great. Dad always said first impressions are important, Lance recalls for that one second. Thanks, dad. Your wisdom is appreciated.

“I’m Keith. Door 42 as you can see.”

Oh. Lance finally calms down and inhales. “Keith... Keith.” It sounds nice. Really nice. “Cool name, bro. As you already know, I’m at door 38.” He points to his left. “And behind 40 is Shiro the Hero but he locked me out because he’s so cool like that.”

Keith raises a brow and leans against the door. “Huh. And why did this Shiro the Hero locked you out? Boyfriend troubles?”

“B-b-boyfriend?!” Lance exclaims loudly and shakes his head. “No, no. That man is not my boyfriend! We’re just friends who saved me from near death! I’m single, okay? Single and gay.”

Ah fuck. Keith probably doesn’t need to know that. Shit, why did he have to say that?

The door opens behind Lance, and Shiro sticks his head out, staring at Lance with a bright smile and then curiously at Keith.

“Oh yeah, he’s hard gay. Lance, you’re so loud. Chill. Breathe.” With those words, Shiro closes the door again and Lance heard a click of the lock in place. Great. He’s still not allowed in.

Keith starts laughing really loudly, startling Lance in place. “Wh-what? What’s so funny?”

Lance is groaning with embarrassment and wants to cry really badly, or drown himself in hardcore cherry limenade because that’s as raw as it’s going to get.

“It’s nothing.” Keith answers, calming down to light snickers. “It’s been a while since I had a good laugh. Thanks, man.”

“Great. I’m glad I can amuse you.” Lance frowns. This isn’t how things are supposed to go.

“I didn’t mean it like that. None of that bothers me. It’s just…” Keith bites his bottom lip in thought and curls some loose hairs behind his ear. “It’s a breath of fresh air. It’s good… really. Oh, don’t look at me like that. I’m not lying.”

He sounds honest, at least, he’ll give him that much.

“I’ll make it up to you. Why don’t we grab some food? There’s a cool burger joint just ten minutes from here. The owner there cooks a really mean burger enough to send you to the hospital. What do you say?”

“Your goal is to put me into the ER? That sounds pretty bold.” Lance responds lightly. He’s interested, of course, and obviously Big B’s Burgers is quite known around town since he’s a frequent visitor.

“When you’re with me, it’ll be more than just an ER visit.” Keith grins and loses all seriousness, his face bubbling with joy once more.

Lance sputters, entire face fired up. What the hell was that?! Lance studies that stupid silly look on his already fucking sexy face and he’s in need of a cold bath.

“We’ll see about that.”

“Sorry, sorry. That was terrible.” Keith catches his breath and exhales again. “I’m gonna grab my jacket and we’ll go.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Lance gives him two fingers, giving him that ‘I’m watching you’ look and bangs on Shiro’s door. “Yo, Shiro! Open up! I need my things.”

The door opens and Shiro, already ready, gives him his wallet and keys. “Have fun, let me know how it goes.” He gives Lance the look. That face when your dad trusts you. That you did it and you’re going to go far.

Lance huffs and snatches his belongings. “Thanks, man.”

When he walks over, Keith is already sporting a black leather jacket over his white shirt and twirls a set of keys in his hand. “We’ll take my motorcycle.”

“Uh. Motorcycle?”

Keith tilts his head. “What? Never ridden on one?”

No.

“Tch. Yeah I did, plenty of times actually. It’s nothing I can’t handle.” Lance fakes a smile and attempts to his quell his fear of motorcycles. He doesn’t hate them but it’s not the same as a car where it has protection from all sides.

“Right.” Keith exclaims in disbelief and starts heading down the stairs. “I got a spare helm if you’re worried.”

Lance follows him from behind. “Who said I was? Sheesh, you obviously don’t know me well enough.”

Keith turns around and puts his left hand on his waist. “We’ll see about that, mister door number thirty-eight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the comments, kudos, and subscribes! You're the best :'). I tried my hardest and here's chapter 2.
> 
> Keith’s motorcycle (thanks friend for this img): http://images.mcn.bauercdn.com/upload/856/images/mcbrx1997sba-01.jpg

“Here.” Keith hands Lance his spare helm and gets on the bike before he turns it on. The motorcycle comes to life and Lance stares at it as if it’s some kind of demon spawn but how Keith readily sits on it, it’s like sin. 

That shouldn’t exist. That bike looks like a damn bullet but with him on that, god. Lance is ready to just hand in the towel. It’s not fair to his weak heart.

“Uh, Lance? You okay there? Seriously, you’re not going to fall. This baby is fit to take two people.”

“N-no, I’m not worried about that.” Lance straps the helmet on his head. “Don’t, uh, motorcycles usually have a spare car on the side?”

“A sidecar? Yeah, you can. It’s good for stability in races but I don’t really need it. It’s just me and Lady Magnolia here and wherever the road takes us.” Keith gives it a pat. “She’s been good to me and I’m sure she’ll be extra gentle with you.”

Gentle, yeah. We’ll see about that. Lance would gladly take a sidecar and sit in it.

“Maybe.” Lance nods his head instead, pretending to relax his whole mentality on this. 

He’s going to die.

“C’mon, what you’re waiting for? Sit behind me and we’ll go.” Keith says and Lance grumbles. 

He walks over and attempts at putting his right leg over until he finally situates himself on the passenger seat, his hands in front of him while steadying his breathing. It’s like riding a bicycle except you get a handsome rider to keep you “safe”. 

“If you do actually fall off, I’ll pay for your hospital bill. Now put your arms around me and pray you survive, yeah?” Keith smirks and already, Lance wraps himself around Keith and presses in. He breathes in the scent of leather and smoke. Dangerous and wild.

“You’re paying for the bills and food!” Lance manages to cry out before Keith accelerates onto the main road.

“We’ll see about that!”

Lance fears for his life and struggles to stay sane against Keith’s back like he hates his life right now. 

He wants to get off but that’s ending his life right there so he keeps his eyes closed until they reach at a small parking lot next to the burger place. He shoulders relax and he gets off until his knees are on the ground and he’s bend over like he’s praying to the gods.

“It wasn’t that bad, drama queen. I barely went that fast and you held on like a brave boy. That should say something, yeah?” Keith exclaims with a smile and puts Lance’s extra helmet back in his compartment. He extends his hand out towards Lance.

“You’ll get used to it after a few more rides. I was like that when I was younger. I felt the world was gonna collapse, y’know?”

Lance takes his hand and stands. “Maybe I don’t want to ride with you anymore. Hmph. How about that?”

Keith stares at him with horror and touches his own heart as if he’s been insulted. “Lance, that hurts. Just when I thought we could be friends.”

Oh, right. Friends. That would be nice. For now, he guesses. But how does he tell Keith that he has a super crush on him and wants not to be just friends?

“Friends take out friends for food so it’s a start.” Lance responds and heads inside the eatery.

They’re lead to a booth and their waitress named Linda gave them their menus. 

“Dude, their milkshakes here are the bomb!” Lance cries out and flips the next page to their burger selection.

“I usually get the vanilla one. Their burgers with the mac and cheese on it is pretty good.”

“That and a fried egg too. Oh, and don’t forget the onion rings. I can eat a ton of that and I’m in heaven.”

“Good shit. Looks like we have our answer.”

Lance groans in his seat, his mouth feeling a little watery already. The smell of the place tempts him with the hot plates of burgers and sandwiches passing by along with freshly made french fries and appetizers. All that greasy food is enough to give him a diabolical death of pleasure. 

“Whoa, calm down there. You’ll get your food soon.”

“It beckons me.”

-

“So tell me,” Keith sips on his milkshake and adds. “If you don’t mind me asking, do you not like motorcycles in general or something else?”

“Oh. It’s not like…” Lance pauses and wipes his mouth with a tissue. “I dislike them terribly, per say.” He looks to the side and thinks. “It’s just that I haven’t had a good experience with them. The last time I was on one, well, let’s just say I’m glad I’m alive today. It happened a while back too.”

Keith’s face softens a bit. “Fuck. It sounds really bad. I shouldn’t have teased you about it. We could’ve walked here.”

“Oh god no! It’s fine… Guess I was surprised and all. It-” Lance curses at himself and sips his drink to distract himself. This isn’t what he wanted to talk about.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, man. I won’t force you to tell me. Let me know if you’re okay on riding with me when we head back to the apartment? I’ll go a little slower or we can walk or take the bus, that’s cool with me.”

Lance glances at Keith, feeling his heart jumps a beat. He’s really blessed and happy there’s someone who cares about his well-being. It’s been a while since he felt this little tingling of hope again after so long. He gives a small nod in agreement and bites into an onion ring next. “I’ll ride with you.”

After finishing their meals, they end up asking questions back and forth while basking in the laughter and good fun.

Lance is having the best of times with Keith. Lance doesn’t call it a date but damn, he does wish it was. Over time, the two share stories and debate over many topics:

Food  
Coffee and Tea  
Favorite animal  
Keith recuing a cat  
Music. Lady Gaga and Ke$ha vs. Oldies

Even Lance brings out the lyrics to “Bad Romance” and Keith retaliates with “Staying Alive” by the Bee Gees but Lance pretends to snore on the table and lifts his head up to find Keith staring at him unamusingly before doing it again, laughing into the table.

They resume talking about:

Star Trek and Star Wars  
Marvel and DC  
Keith’s hair  
Keith’s bike  
Lance’s Shiro the Hero story  
Coffee and Tea  
Pretzels with cheddar and bacon inside

Then they get into the topic about their jobs. Lance learns that Keith is a mechanic at a body shop, fixing up damaged cars and repainting them. Keith even offers his help if he needed anything done on his car. He thanks him for the gesture and who knows, he might be tempted to go visit to learn a few things what Lance can do. 

Lance then explains how he works at an animal hospital as an assistant, helping the vets with caring for the animals. Dogs, cats, birds, he has worked with them all.

“You, uh, should come visit sometime! We have a small room for animals that have been abandoned. They’re so adorable and loved. We even ask people to stop by and adopt them. Maybe you’ll end up doing the same.”

“If our landlady even lets us have pets. She’s pretty anal about that rule.” Keith sighs disappointingly.

“Bleh, you’re right. She drives me up the wall like crazy. She’s always like ‘Excuse me, Lance! If you don’t pay your rent on time, it’s time to say goodbye to your merry lil’ room’ in her high cringe-worthy voice and I swear, she absolutely adores Shiro because ‘that man is so handsome, won’t you tell your friend that Ms. Collins says hi’.” Lance shakes his head in annoyance and completely gives up.

“I know how you feel, she even goes up to me to talk about my hair. All casual-like and she gets into your personal space. You can even smell the heavy perfume she wears and what’s even worse when she gives a little whiff like she wants to sniff my hair or something.” 

Lance knows he does. In a not so creepy way.

“Must be that expensive shampoo you’re using.” Lance grins. “Chicks dig the hair.”

Keith makes a grossed out face. “No way. It’s like some cheat coconut pineapple-”

“Pina colada?” Lance wiggles his brow and take a drink of water. “I dig that.” Smooth.

“You know I like the smell but not the drink itself.”

The cold liquid goes down the wrong tube and Lance chokes. He sputters and coughs into his arms. “Wait, wait a minute!” He coughs several times more before he calmed himself down. “What do you mean you don’t like pina coladas?! Everyone likes pina coladas!”

He’s hurt. Severely hurt. An arrow straight through the heart.

He hears a snort from Keith. “Eh, too sweet. Just not my thing, y’know? I’m more of a strawberry kiwi person.”

“You’re literally off my list of favorite people. You climbed the ranks fairly well and went _kapoot_.” Lance jokes back and crosses his arms. He can’t believe this man at all. Pina coladas are delicious and refreshing, and more satisfying than some boring strawberry kiwi drink.

“Oh? Since when was I on this list of yours? Sounds like I was doing really well too.” Keith leans a little forward towards Lance and stares into his eyes. Lance gulps and leans back. Maybe almost a month, he thinks.

Keith then pulls back. “I was messing with you. Relax.”

“Did I mention how much I hate you and that dumb hair of yours? Gosh.” Lance huffs and looks the other way but still shifts his eyes to Keith, who looks at him with much needed humor. He wished he didn’t look at him like that because he finds him attractive like this. 

Again. 

“Man, you’re sensitive and pretty funny.”

“I am not sensitive! Obviously I’m funny and you’re not.” 

“Okay Joker, okay.” Keith asks for the check from the waitress passing by and continues. “If you’re so funny then tell me a joke.”

The one thing that Lance is terrible at is telling jokes. Jokes, puns, you name it. He shouldn’t even be allowed to say.

“A joke…”

“Yeah.” Keith takes the check from the lady and thanks her. “Don’t worry, Lance. I got this. You think of a joke in the meantime.”

“Nope!” Lance snatches the paper out of Keith’s hands and Keith looks at him in stupor. “Fast fingers, my friend.”

“Hey! Give that back!” Keith lunges forward to take it but Lance moves his arm to side while watching Keith trying to take it back. Seeing his face all frustrated while he tries makes everything beter.

Keith finally gives up. “I told you I’m treating you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“C’mon. If you really want to, at least we can split it?” Keith looks hopeful, a little glint of begging in his eyes.

“Jesus, can you not?” Keith continues bashing his eyelashes dramatically. “Okay, okay, fine!”

Lance puts the bill down and goes to grab his wallet for his money but it’s a second too late as Keith swipes the paper. He already dumps the wad of cash and calls for the waitress again. Lance stares in complete shock and total defeat. 

“I can’t believe you! You tricked me!”

“Tricked you? That’s mean of you to say. You lowered your guard first.” In a nonchalant manner, Keith bares a grin. “Didn’t you say you were going to tell me a joke?”

“Fine. Now listen closely and be prepared to not laugh.”

Once Keith hears the joke, he erupts into a fit of laughter, enough for the customers to stop what they’re doing to stare at him. Confused looks all around and Lance sinks into his cushioned seat hiding his face in his coat. 

It wasn’t that funny.

-

Keith takes both of them back to the apartment. He drops Lance off and couldn’t help but laugh at Lance’s joke once more. Lance groans with embarrassment and really wants to punch himself in the face. It’s not funny, it’s not funny at all.

“Stop that!”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.” Keith strains himself from not laughing too hard. “It’s a good joke, I swear! What was it again? What did the egg on stage said to the breakfast club?” He snorts again but louder than before and Lance is ready to just maul him down.

“Huh? Huuuuh? What did it say?” Keith bumps his elbow into Lance’s arm, very eager to hear the answer.

Lance grumbles and answers under his breath. “Omellete... you finish but taylor ham is the best meat of the year.” 

“Oh my god, yes! Christ, it’s so fucking good though! I can’t _bacon_ to think what other jokes you have up your sleeve.” Keith deadpans hard for three seconds before he’s filled with laughs again.

He’s high on laughing gas, Lance swears by this. “Seriously, dude? Bacon, begin? Don’t even.”

“I tried. Man, my sides hurt really badly.”

“Good!”

Keith finally calms down and looks at his watch. “Oh man, sorry about this. I have shift in like ten.”

“Oh. Nah, that’s cool. Work is work. What can you do?” 

“True.” Keith puts on his helmet and starts his bike. “It was fun today. Thanks for the joke.”

“Hmph.” Lance kicks some rocks to the side. He had fun today, he really did. He admits that he was kind of proud to watch Keith laugh at his dumb joke, but besides that, talking to him about anything was the best. “So uh, when you, uh, get off from work? Maybe we’ll grab like food or something if you’re up for it.”

“That sounds like a plan. Here, let’s exchange numbers.”

Another victory for Lance. “Good idea.” 

They add each other to their phone and Lance types a quick message to Keith first.

**hey baconator :D**

**yo omellete let you finish! LOL**

“You’re never going to catch me a break, huh?”

“Nah. Not my style.”

“So, I’ll just wait for your text then-I mean, I got other stuff to take care of but yeah, you can text me anytime and I’ll respond. That is if you’re bored, y’know? You don’t have to but if you wanted to hear more of my jokes because yeah, I have more terrible ones or we can talk about anything else.” Lance really needs to stop rambling. 

“I look forward to more of them then. I’ll see you later, Lance.” Keith mocks a salute and rides off.

Lance watches the man disappear and jumps in the air like a cheerleader, hollering a victory cry. He walks inside, proudly climbing up the steps to the fourth floor, even passing by the landlord with a grand wave like he’s the Queen of England.

He then knocks on Shiro’s door and it opens. Lance immediately jumps up and squeals. “Bro! You won’t believe the day I had!”

“Okay, okay. Let’s hear this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT THAT STUPID EGG JOKE LOL. MAKING THAT UP TOOK THE LIFE OUT OF ME.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words in **bold** are either text messages or notes, in general.

“Did you seriously thought up that joke?” 

“He put me on the spot! I had to really pool in my sources and then bam!”

“Omelette you finish…” Shiro chuckles and shakes his head. “Unbelievable, you kids and your puns these days.”

“Dad, please. You’re not THAT old.”

“I’m not your dad, son.” Shiro points at him accusingly but laughs in all good faith.

“I got it, I got it. But seriously, he’s great and we even exchanged numbers.”

“That’s good. I’m sure you two will be texting non-stop.”

“We’ll see about that.” Lance takes out his phone and flips to the first message he sent to Keith. “You think it’s okay to say hi now? I mean, it hasn’t been two hours yet!”

Shiro lets out a groan. “You’re not in high school. Don’t make it a big deal. I’m sure he wants you to text him.”

“I don’t know.”

“Lance, just a heads up. It’s only been a day but please don’t rush things with him. He might still be a straight man.”

“But you never know, things might change.” Lance sighs, lying against Shiro’s couch with a pillow hugging against his chest. “One can hope. He’s really cool though and rides this pretty awesome motorcycle.”

“Were you…” Shiro looks worried for a moment.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. I was a little thrown off but I think with Keith there, it’s okay, y’know? Feels like I can trust him.”

“That’s saying a lot right there.” Shiro smiles.

Lance nods in agreement and buries his head into the pillow. The last person he dated wasn’t the greatest especially when he flaunted with money, owned a shit ton of motorcycles, and an asshole. Some tall nobody, he doesn’t recall the dude’s name, but that one moment when he felt he was going to die due to that ass hat’s recklessness, he’s fucking glad he made it out alive.

He feels a pat on his shoulder and looks up. 

“It’s going to be fine. Why don’t you head back and text him?”

“Kicking me out from your humble abode?”

“Don’t forget the mess you made in your room, it’s a jungle last time I went in there. Clean it up and I got work to do as well.”

Lance groans but gets up from his seat and grabs his stuff. “Fine, dad.”

“Stop calling me dad!”

-

Lance enters his room and breathes in the familiar air but stops. He takes a whiff and smells something out of place, something odd as he walked closer and into his bedroom. 

“God, what the shit? Okay, yeah… I guess Shiro was right.” Lance throws some pile of dirty laundry and unwrapped food to the side but when he lifted that old tee from the floor, he screeches. 

What he doesn’t expect is him slipping on a piece of paper and falling on his bottom. “Fuck!”

There’s a black rat chewing on his clothes. It looks up at Lance, its little nose twitching. It scampers away as Lance throws a book at it but the little creature disappears under his bed. “No, no, no. Absolutely not! Fuck off!” 

He hates rats with a passion. They’re disgusting and not cute whatsoever.

The first thing he does was not to tell his landlady but calls for Shiro to help.

“Hello?”

Lance pauses. “You… you’re not Shiro.”

Keith snorts. “Sorry, I’m not dad.”

“But you’re perfect!”

“I’m perfect to be a dad?”

“What? N-no!” Lance smacks his head and puts Keith on mute. He starts wailing into his phone, his forehead pressed against the surface. Stupid finger tapping the wrong name. He wasn’t going to talk about his rat problem but looks like he has to.

Lance unmutes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to call you but I think I’m glad to have called you. I think you can help me more than Shiro.”

“I’m honored, Lance. If you don’t mind, I’ll put you on speaker.”

“No! Don’t!”

“It’s only me and Frank today, but he’s in the office.” Lance hears some tinkering going on in the background.

“Okay, fine. You can-whoa! Keith, Keith! Send help! The rat is chasing after me!” Lance jumps on his bed and the rat disappears into the hallway.

“It’s chasing after you?” Keith says in disbelief. “Wait… You got a rat in your room? Go get ‘em!”

“I can’t! I swear, it’s that landlady’s fault!” Lance grabs a textbook and walks out, slowly looking around and starts with his bathroom. 

“You sure you didn’t leave any food lying around?”

“Uh no… I found it under my clothes and it ate through my favorite shirt. I paid good money to support my dragon queen!” Lance turns the bathroom light on and pulls the shower curtains aside. “Ah hah!”

“I’m sure Khaalessi is pleased. Did you find it?”

“Must’ve went into the kitchen-oh god! Get away!” Lance jumps once he feels something crawling over his feet and he falls into the tub and drops his phone. More cries and multiple curses leave his mouth.

“Lance? Lance? Hey! You okay?”

“Yeah except my dignity. That rat is a bitch.”

“Glad your humor is still intact.”

Lance rolls his eyes and hisses at the small pain in his bum and back. “Uh, man. This sucks. Keith, if you were here, you can run it over with your bike. Please.”

“Very funny. I can’t have rat goo on my tires, y’know? It ruins the whole aesthetic.”

“Please.”

Lance then hears a few raps against his door and goes over to open it. “Oh thank god you’re here!”

“What happened? I was about to head out until I heard some noises.” Shiro takes a quick peak inside.

“There was a rat in my room and it was hiding from me. I’m trying to kill it.” Lance growls, almost forgetting about Keith on the other end. “Shit, Keith! You still there?”

“Still here, omelette.” Keith laughs lightly.

“I hate you. You know that?”

“Sweet words. You’re still pretty cool.”

“Really? You think I’m cool?” Lance gets a little breathless and Shiro stares at him.

“Okay, you two. Stop flirting.”

“Shut up, man! I’m not!” Lance then hears both Shiro and Keith snickering. Incredible. “Keith, I’ll text you when things are calm around here, okay?”

“No problem Good luck catching that pest.”

“Uh, I’m gonna need more than just luck.”

-

**dude. shiro caught it with his bare hands!!! i even caught them on camera too!**

Lance sends the message after Shiro bagged the animal and went downstairs to talk to Ms. Collins.

**Oh shit, really? I gotta see this**

Lance attaches the video file to the message and hits send. A minute later, there’s a ding.

**That’s badass. I can see why shiro is the hero**

**seriously, i can’t do that shit. rats give me nightmares**

**Agreed. At least it’s over and done with!**

**got that right :D. aren’t you supposed to be working, ya slacker**

**I can sneak in a few texts here and there but yea I should. I’ll see ya tonight**

**tonight?**

**You wanted to hang, yeah?**

**yeah, just making sure bro…**

**Okay, cool bro :)**

-

Sometimes, Lance hears a faint chime coming from his phone but really, it was all in his head. His brain telling him that he wants Keith to talk to him about anything so the day goes a little faster.

It was only 5:00pm and he’s still waiting. Keith should be done by now, right? Not like he actually asked him when he would get off from work. Nice job there.

Lance still stares at his phone but nothing. It’s a long agonizing wait to see only a minute passed. He checks his Facebook, Instagram, and even Snapchat, going through all the updates until he was done. He lays on his bed bored and stares at the spinning ceiling fan while growing impatient.

But he waits.

He spends time cleaning his entire room, getting rid of all rat germs on every surface. He throws his clothes into the washer and dryer before throwing any leftover foods into the trash.

With that done, he turns on the television, finding another re-run of The Flash and checks the movie channels to only find Lord of the Rings and The Dark Knight, both he already watched but he lets one of the movie play in the background.

Lance tussles in his bed and he still waits.

-

There’s a knock on his door. Again and again. Lance jumps up and checks his clock, eyes widened as he realized what time it was.

“Shit!” He checks his phone and sees the missed messages.

**So I’m finally free. What do you wanna do?**

**I’m gonna head back now so let me know**

**Hey, you there?**

**Wakey wakey**

More knocks.

“Wait a second!” Lance rolls off the bed and runs to his front door. He unlocks it and swings the door open to find Keith waiting for him.

“Hey, you’re alive.”

“Sorry, sorry. I guessed I fell asleep while waiting for your, uh, I mean I did some cleaning and watched some movies here and there before.” He plays with his messy hair as a distraction. “My bad, I didn’t mean to ignore you if you thought I was.”

“I wasn’t.” Keith smiles. “Work ran a little later than usual. My shift ends at 6 normally but we had a newcomer so all that jazz had to be done. Should’ve told you what time I was done.”

“It’s cool, it’s cool. So uh…” Lance’s stomach starts to rumble. Fuck. 

Keith nods in agreement. “My thoughts exactly. Is there any place you wanna go or?”

“Why don’t we walk around and see?”

It would be nice to spend more time with him.

“Sounds good.”

-

A month later, the two became inseparable and went out almost every day. 

Lance’s life is looking up a lot, being with Keith like this. Crush or no crush, Keith is a great guy to be around and who knows, if things didn’t work out in the end, he only hoped he can still be friends with him.

-

“Tell me another joke.” Keith says to him as they’re both sitting on swings at a playground. 

Lance groans and stretches his legs up. “If I tell you a joke then you have to tell me something about yourself.”

“About myself?”

“Yeah, some deep dark juicy secret like you hid a body and dumped it into the river or you gave someone a lap dance once. Something you would never tell anyone else.”

“God no, a lap dance? Never!” Keith sputters and stares at Lance like he’s crazy.

“A man’s gotta do what a man’s gotta do.”

“You’re freakin’ hilarious. Heh, just for a joke, huh? Then you better be prepared to wow me.” Keith smirks and starts moving in his seat.

“Wait, give me a second.” Lance hums to himself, thinking of one and looks at Keith who’s waiting any minute now. With enough momentum in his swings, he lunges himself out of his seat and lands without a fall. “Ta dah!”

“Pretty sure you were going to fall there.”

“Keith, please. I’ve been doing this since I was small.” Lance then sits back on the swing. “Okay, so I think I got one.”

“I hope it’s as good as the omellete one.”

Lance points at him. “Watch it, bro. Listen well because I’m not going to say it twice.”

“Bring it.”

He clears his throat a bit before starting. “So an egg talks to his brother and says you shouldn’t date sunny, her yolk’s all runny…”

Keith snorts. 

“Why not? Says the brother. No, no, she’s cracked. Takes a bad egg to know one.”

Lance sees Keith still smiling. That’s good.

“Dude, what’re you talking about? She appoached me first and I happily said yes, replies the brother but the younger one was shell shocked and said…”

Here it is, the biggest surprised.

“Sunny is no lady, he’s been whisking you from the very start!”

Keith gasps in horror. “It can’t be!”

Lance smirks. This is it. “What?! The brother cried out. I admit, said the younger. He’s eggceptional in bed but he can get pretty hard boil with the right temperature.”

That was it. That was the joke. Lance studies Keith’s expression but he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. Maybe the joke was the worst he ever made, he should’ve stuck with the omellete one but when Keith sat up, he gave him a hug, patting his back in congratulations and laughing into his shoulder uncontrollably.

“I can’t, I fucking can’t. Oh my god, Lance.” Keith wheezes before parting. “That was good, that was so fucking good.” He’s patting Lance’s back. “Are you sure you don’t want to be a stand-up comedian? You’ll be great at it.”

Lance sees Keith’s watery eyes. He’s crying. He’s actually crying and he likes his joke.

“Can’t be a comedian when I don’t have an audience except you.”

“I would attend all your shows just for those egg puns.” Keith wipes his eyes with his sleeve, still feeling a little giddy.

“Only for the egg puns?”

“Well, if you made me your second-in-command then we can be a comedy duo. I’m game.”

“Then why don’t we? Let’s get out of this town and go somewhere far.” 

Keith takes a step back, the humor gone from his voice. “You sound serous there.”

“Not the comedian business but…” Lance swallows. “Just us two. We’ll plan a road trip, circle some destinations on the map, and pray we don’t run out of gas.”

“Lance, finish college first. Okay? Then we’ll go wherever you want.”

“We can leave this weekend?”

“I have work, silly.”

“Frank won’t let you skip, huh?”

“I’m the best at what I do. I promise we’ll go when you’re done.”

Keith’s heart-warming face melts Lance’s heart so he decides that he will wait.

Only two more years to go before another summer. 

“You still haven’t told me your secret. You got your joke so now pay up.” 

“Damn, I thought you’d forget.” Keith rubs his chin absentmindedly. “It’s not really exciting or anything but I grew up in an orphanage. I never knew my real parents.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. It doesn’t bother me. You see, Frank took me in when I was ten, believe it or not. Growing up, I thought how could this man be a father figure? I imagined I would be in one of those perfect families with a big house with a garage, and a swimming pool but nah. I grew up loving cars and getting used to the smell of oil and paint. All thanks to him.”

“I never would’ve thought I had a knack for this. Kind of surprising and what’s even more surprising is how Frank and his buddies from the shop pulled in money together to get that bike for me on my 18th birthday. I’d say it’s been a pretty good life so far. Not asking to change a thing, y’know?”

“That’s really amazing, wow. Frank sounds like a really cool person.”

“When he’s not throwing wrenches at you.” Keith shudders at the thought.

“What? Why?!”

“He means business. Don’t worry, he’s not too too bad.”

“If I ever met him, I’ll just run. Bye.”

The nightly hour ticks and tocks. They continue talking about everything and nothing without a care in the world. Keith’s joyous voice rings in the air and Lance couldn’t help but share in that moment with him.

Then they look up at the stars, admiring the little tints of light.

“I heard Nevada has a beautiful view of the sky. Makes you feel like you’re in another world.” Keith says while looking up. “It’s amazing what we find up there and yet, we’re down here.”

“I’m already living in another world.”

“Oh? Do share.”

“My world now is like the stars. Call me cheesy but you know, they’re always bright and burning. Feels like they’ll never die no matter what happens. They remind me of hope. That everything feels right and I don’t have to worry a thing.” Lance grips the chains connecting to his seat a little tighter. “Keith, man, if you feel what I feel…” His voice lowers into a somber and his chest starts to ache.

“Hm. Well, do you know what I feel?” Keith asks, looking at him gently.

“Like stars?”

“I feel like I’m the luckiest guy on Earth. You’re my best friend. I can talk to you about anything. If I didn’t meet you, I suppose my life would be quite dull.” Keith idly taps his fingers on the metal chain. “Since your world is like the stars, mine is a supernova. It shines the brightest like a beacon and I guess we both created some kind of astronomical event.”

Damn. Lance’s face grows hot and he’s already gazing into those eyes. Perfect, life, and beauty.

He’s in love.

He starts to move, bringing Keith’s swing close to his until they bump into each other.

“Lance?”

He leans in and closes his eyes.

A firm press against those soft lips he’s been dying to feel for a long time but it lasted only for a second. 

Lance opens his eyes and finds Keith scrambling out of his seat, completely scared and in shock. He puts a comfortable distance between them but he looks like he’s about to crack.

Oh fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

“Wait, I didn’t mean, that wasn’t supposed to-” Lance gets up, moving his legs forward. He needs to fix this. Mend whatever he can salvage.

“Don’t come near me!” Keith screams at him.

“Keith, look. I’m sorry, that was a mistake…” Lance grates his teeth together, his entire body shaking with fear. What the hell was he thinking? 

“A mistake? Because I didn’t kiss…” Keith lowly growls, his fist balled into a tight grip. “What? You thought I was gay?”

“No, I… Keith, please. Listen to me.”

“I’m not.”

“I really like you.” 

“Stop.”

“I love you.”

“How can you say that when we only known each other for a month? God, you’re my best friend but,” Keith steps back, farther and closer to his bike. “This changes things, doesn’t it? I can’t return your feelings, I’m sorry.”

Lance stands in place, stricken with grief and pain. What else could he say to stop him from leaving?

Nothing. 

Keith gets on his motorcycle and disappears. Lance could only watch him go as his heart constricts with anger and sorrow. He lets his tears spill from his eyes as he curses himself for ruining everything.

-

Lance walks back home to his apartment late and looks at Keith’s door. Keith is probably asleep by now but he wants to break down the door and tell him everything from the very start. How much he meant to him and how he treasured everything they have. 

But most of all how he fell in love. 

His legs pull him back to his own room and he locks the door. He plasters himself against the small couch and turns his phone on, scrolling to Keith’s name. His fingers tapping the screen, sending Keith messages about everything.

A cowardly way but it’s the only thing he can’t fuck up in doing. 

After fifteen messages later, he sleeps and hopes to dream of a new world.

-

A week has passed and Lance hasn’t spoken or seen Keith lately. He hasn’t returned any messages and he never picked up when Lance called so he left voicemails, hoping Keith would listen to them.

But Lance finds a letter under his door before heading to work one day and inside it had a folded note.

**Maybe I should’ve seen this coming from the start but I guess we both paid the price. I’m sorry but we had a good run, yeah? Please take care of yourself. I hope you find someone who’ll love you just as much as you love him. Goodbye.**  


**-Keith**

Looks like they were both cowards.

-

Six years later.

Ever since, Lance moved back to Montclair, he opened up a small animal hospital with his best friend, Hunk, right on Bloomfield Ave and he’s been pleased with his job ever since.

He’s already on his second ice coffee. The day is hot but Lance is thankful for the office air conditioning and cats. His place has a large window right to the entrance of the building showcasing his adorable cats and curious Montclair residents love taking a quick peek.

Danny and Jon are his most precious babies he found during one of his late nights when heading home. He couldn’t leave them alone so he cared for them the best way he can.

His customers are kind and they get along without a problem. His days are great, maybe some less than others but only because he’s still single.

Even Hunk likes to casually slip in that topic about getting himself a partner. The whole let’s try dating again and maybe he’ll find the right one.

Like now. And the clock hasn’t struck 12:00pm. 

“Lance, I’m serious. You, me, and Pidge do some bar hopping and maybe you’ll find someone.”

“You know I’m not much of a drinker.”

“Don’t I know it. Vet school with espresso shots and guacamole dip, cheers. I see you’re still on your coffee.”

“It’s hazelnut iced coffee. Chill.”

Hunk pats Lance’s shoulder, giving a rub. “Look, I’m worried about you. It’s been 6 years since him. That’s a long time and who knows where he is now.”

“And I’ve been on dates after and they all ended horribly.” Lance shrugs his shoulder but not too roughly and Hunk sends him a hurt look. Lance heads to the front and picks up the black kitten, Jon, in his hands. Jon mews and Lance gladly rubs his back.

“You still have feelings for him, don’t you?” Hunk sighs. 

He hates it when Hunk is right. It’s true. He does and he regrets it ever since that night. It was a stupid move and it was all his fault for ruining what they had. Keith avoided him, sometimes he thought he deliberately avoided him. He barely saw him leave his room too and that goodbye note. It laid hidden in some shoebox in his room somewhere.

But he still has his number stored in his phone but he never bothered.

They never had their road trip.

Lance finished his remaining years in undergrad and went into vet school in Indiana. 

Jon nibbles on Lance’s finger, waking him from his thoughts.

“I appreciate the invitation but not tonight.” Lance answers, the same one every time and Hunk doesn’t press.

A customer comes in and Hunk leaves to attend the front.

It’s another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't talk to me about that second egg joke. The hardest I ever had to make out and not feel like I'm the cheesiest person ever. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, looking forward to reading your thoughts! :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for leaving comments and sorry, not sorry for causing you pain. I’m like grinning every time I read them but I’m mostly happy you’re enjoying this story! And you guys are probably wondering when a reunion is going to happen. So umm yeah, just hold on! I promise you will.
> 
> And a warning because this chapter is rated Mature kinda? Just wanted to be safe.
> 
> And so with the time skip, it's establish that:  
> -Lance and Keith are both 26  
> -Hunk is 27  
> -Pidge (they/them) is 24 and works at NASA  
> -Shiro is 34 and married to Allura, and has an adopted 5 year-old daughter, Ava
> 
> If you have questions, message me on Tumblr (ramblesofskinandbones).

Rough wet kisses and heavy grunts, Lance takes what he can. The man under him moans, racking his nails along Lance’s back until his body gives into pleasure. Lance makes one final thrust and cries out until he’s spent. He pulls out slowly and cleans himself, even offering the stranger to use his shower before he’s paid.

He’s a bit younger than Lance, twenty-two years old with a great body. Tall and slim, beautiful eyes reminding him of emerald and onyx colored hair he enjoys on tugging. 

Lance watches him disappear into his bathroom. He feels unsatisfied, the hole in his chest a never-ending spiral into a void every time he calls him.

After the boy was done and dressed, Lance hands him the envelope of money.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” He gives a quick peck on Lance’s lips, his hand strokes his face in a teasing goodbye. “I’ll see you soon.” And winks.

The door closes and Lance is left feeling numb. 

“Shit.” He breaks for the kitchen in his underwear and takes a beer from the fridge. He uncaps the top and drinks. 

Hunk’s words echo in his head. 

_They all look like him, don’t they?_

-

It’s another day.

Lance yawns at the early morning, holding a large iced hazelnut coffee before he has his 9:00am appointment. 

“Christ, Lance… you okay? Don’t tell me you stayed up late again.” Hunk comes into his office, putting on his long white coat.

“I’m good though.” Lance sips and checks his schedule on his laptop. “Oh, I get to see Mrs. Freeman with her little cute pug today. That little rascal always had a thing for biting fingers though.”

“Lance, don’t tell me you-”

“And I have another one at 10 by the name of Mr. Wang. Has an old Siamese cat named Selina, she’s one of my favorite customers, did you know?”

“Lance.”

“There’s that corgi too that Mr. Lopez brings in, he’s quite the barker. I see he’s getting his vaccinations done today.” Lance points at the screen in front of him. “And you have an appointment with Suzy Syracuse and that little pomeranian before him.” 

“Lance! As your best friend who cares about you very much, would you-” But Hunk gets cut off again. He finds Lance staring at him, the little anger in those blue eyes, enough to make him stop.

“I’m doing my job, aren’t I? I’m allowed to have a little fun in my life, right?”

It’s the same argument again. Hunk is stubborn, that he knows very well, but he appreciates his big heart. He always had a soft spot for wanting to help others. Lance respects that, completely understands as well. After all, he learned a lot from him in Indiana but sometimes too much help made him feel weak.

He doesn’t want pity too.

“You know I’m worried. I’m afraid you’ll…” Hunk pauses and Lance stares, almost as if he knows what he was going to utter out.

“That I’ll what, Hunk?”

“That you’ll never move on.” Hunk admits and rubs his temples. “It’s been going for far too long. What’s the point with sleeping with those dudes anyways? I swear, come with me to the party on Saturday. You got Shiro’s message, right?”

He did. 

“Yeah, they’re throwing a barbeque.” Lance says without interest.

“They haven’t seen you in like forever. Shiro specifically told me to make sure you come or else.” Hunk points a finger. “And you don’t want to anger him or Ava.”

Lance groans and sits up, carrying his patient’s folder under his arm. “Fine, fine. I’ll come. Happy now?”

“Great! Bring a dessert, I’ll be making some of my famous guacamole dip.”

“Better make extra for me then.” Lance smiles and leaves the room for his 9:00pm appointment.

-

It’s a Thursday night.

Lance is covered in sweat, breathing hard as he stares at Kyle under him, his eyes covered with a black blindfold. The same one from two nights before. His right hand glides upward from Kyle’s stomach, feeling the trembling of smooth skin against his palm. He brushes against a perky nipple before cupping his neck in a gentle hold. Lance studies those parted lips. Temptation rises in him and he kisses, biting the bottom lip until he draws a smidge of blood.

He doesn’t have a problem with this. 

Over and over, he reminds himself. 

This isn’t a problem.

-

He tells Kyle to stay. It’s not what they agreed on. 

They don’t cuddle. They don’t talk about each other’s lives. It’s a quick exchange of goods.

And Lance certainly does not ask Kyle to stay for breakfast before he leaves.

But he does.

Kyle is not _him_. He may rock the whole hair in a bun, casual tees and jeans, and a black leather Armani jacket but it’s not the same. He has the wrong set of eyes and doesn’t talk like _him_. He’s not the supernova he always wanted, he already destroyed that fake reality. 

He meets Kyle down in the kitchen after his shower and smells the aroma of food in the air. He hears the little sizzling as Kyle flips some bacon over until they’re ready.

“Morning. Figured I start on food. Found some eggs and bacon in the fridge. You can’t go wrong with that.” Kyle says to him before he’s back to watching the hot pan. “Oh, you want coffee, by the way?”

It’s unfamiliar to him, a first in many years. How Kyle almost belongs with the décor of the kitchen of endless painted white with his back turned. He’s humming a tune Lance doesn’t realize and brings two plates from the upper right cabinet. The food is set on top and the utensils next.

Strange.

Kyle sets the plates down on the island and two cups of hot coffee next to each other. “Come on, eat before they get cold.”

“Ah, uh, thanks.” Lance walks over and sits across. He grabs the cup of coffee in his hands, breathing in the smell of brewed coffee and exhales gratefully before taking a sip.

-

“I’ll call you.” Lance hands him another envelope of cash.

Kyle looks at him and takes the money. There’s almost a tidbit of hope but he easily slips it back to business. “Yeah, sure. You got my number.”

He turns around but halts in his step, overlooking his shoulder and asks. “Who’s Keith?”

A question Lance doesn’t expect. He looks at Kyle with forbidden dismay.

“Is that any of your business?” 

“Hey, man. I was only curious. Heard that name in your sleep a few times, that’s all.” Kyle leaves it at that and Lance shuts the door. He turns to clean up the mess in the kitchen. 

He goes to work soon after.

-

They’re already heading to Shiro’s place with Lance as the driver and Hunk in the passenger seat. Pidge sits behind, protecting the strawberry short cake Lance bought from Whole Foods since Hunk jokingly attempts to steal some from them.

“I’m gonna throw you out the car, I swear, man.” Lance keeps his eyes on the road but he sees in the corner Hunk making faces at him. “Real mature there, uh huh.”

“This I have to see.” Pidge shifts their glasses up with a grin.

“Bro, you know I can totally take you on. Gonna throw your skinny ass into the Hudson.” Hunk retorts back and Lance gasps dramatically.

“I know where you keep those dirty porn magazines in your office!”

“Lance!”

“It’s in that last cabinet.”

“I will drown you!” 

“Honestly, let’s be realistic. First of all, I have a black belt so I can kick both of your asses into the Hudson, take the cake and dip, and never come back.” Pidge smiles as they touch the bags of food eagerly. “How’s that for a plot twist? I’ll probably see you on the news too.”

“Traitor!” Hunk wails.

“Obviously.” Pidge smirks.

Meeting them back then was simple.

Both Lance and Hunk were in their second to last year of vet school when they met Pidge. They heard some rich kid invite almost everyone to his house for a big weekend blast.

“I’m here for the free food. Don’t really care much for the rest.” Pidge announced and already beating a bunch of students at Mario Kart when the two watched them race against the other players. They also “kindly” invited Lance and Hunk to play but they got their butts kicked hard.

Soon after, they became fast friends and still remained the champion of Mario Kart before she graduated.

-

When they arrive at Shiro’s place, the front door opens and a little girl in a red dress painted with Minnie Mouse comes bustling out.

“They’re here! Mommy, daddy!” She made her way down the tiny steps and onto the drive way. 

Hunk picks her up as she runs into his arms. “Look at this sweet pumpkin. You’ve grown the last time I saw you.”

“I eat my veggies!” Ava grins a wide smile before Hunk puts her down. She starts running into Pidge, giving them the biggest hug she can do. “

“Ah-Ava! Good to see you too! You’re strong-ack! Like your mom for sure.” Pidge manages to speak, patting the girl’s braided hair that settles down to her waist. “Now, go give uncle a hug and maybe he’ll give you cake.”

“Wah! Uncle Lanky, I want cake!” Ava releases Pidge and dives into Lance’s legs.

“Hold on!” But too late. Lance crashes into the grass with the five-year-old child in his chest. He quickly checks the cake and sees it still alive.

“It’s Uncle Lance!”

“Lanky!” 

“Lance.”

“Laan… kie!”

“Laaaan… suh.”

Ava giggles and resumes her hug. “You’re funny, Uncle Lanky. Now I want cake.”

“Nope.”

“Meanie!”

“Hey, you guys! Glad you can make it.” Shiro comes out, sporting a yellow polo shirt and white shorts. “Ava, give Uncle Lance some air, okay? And see if mommy needs help in the kitchen.”

“Okay!” Ava gets off of him but before she leaves, she stares and gives him the most serious look ever. “I get cake.”

Lance gets off from the grass, wiping the bit of dirt off his jeans. “Just enough so your dad doesn’t complain I gave you a tummy ache.” 

“I heard that!”

-

“I’m glad you came, Lance. Really, you look well.” Shiro says to him before looking out the kitchen window while everyone was outside. Allura tending to the grill, Hunk helping to set up the table with plates and cups, and Pidge keeping Ava busy, redoing the braids in her hair.

“Yeah, no problem. It’s always good to see you guys again.” Lance responds. He sits at the kitchen table, playing with the little tab on his soda can.

“How’s the whole running the clinic with Hunk?”

“It’s going well. I’m not complaining. Customers are chill and I’m surrounded with cats so can’t get any better than that.” Lance raises his soda in mid-air.

“Yeah? That’s great. I’m proud of you two. You guys came a long way.”

“Thanks. We really did. I guess everything’s all good with you here?”

Shiro’s eyes light up. “Oh. Yeah, it’s been nice. Ever since we adopted Ava, Allura’s constantly been spoiling her non-stop. It was tough on her from the beginning but now, everything is good. They’re both happy.” Lance catches the way Shiro gazes at his wife. Her floral summer dress complimenting her entirely, almost like she belonged in the Garden of Eden.

His heart pangs suddenly.

“And you’re happy as well.” Lance states.

Shiro answers tenderly. “Yeah, I am.”

“I’m happy for you, man.” Lance pats Shiro’s arm a few times in respect.

“Thanks. And what about you? Hunk mentioned, uh, some stuff but I think it’s best to hear it from you.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “What is it this time? Does he tell everyone my business?” He doesn’t mean to sound irritated but he’s being judged. He knows it that much.

“He didn’t say much.” Shiro quickly says. “Just you went through some bad relationships and stuff.”

“Right. Stuff.” Lance air quotes the latter.

“Lance, it’s been a long time since the incident with Keith.”

“You don’t understand.” Lance hisses between his teeth, the empty can in his hand bent in a pressing angle. 

“Then help me understand.”

“What do you want me to say?” 

“Anything, Lance. You know I’ll listen.”

Lance starts trembling in his seat. “You know, I was stupid and didn’t do anything about it. I fuckin’ carried that guilt ever since and I can’t just not forget about it and pretend everything is okay. It keeps replaying in my head, telling me how I could’ve done it differently but what’s the point… it’s too late now.” He buries his head into his hands in frustration and tries to calm his breathing by counting to five. Breathe in and out.

“I’m a bit fucked, huh?”

“You’re not.” Shiro pulls a chair next to him. “I’m really sorry. I remember you were really distraught back then but six years is a long time.”

“Heh, you have no idea.” Lance frowns and shakes his head disappointingly. “You know, I even asked that landlady, what was her name?”

“Uh, Collins?”

“I think so. Yeah, so I asked her if she knew where he went but turns out, she had no clue. So yeah, he could be out of the country on some beach while sipping margaritas or marrying some perfect girl.”

He thinks of Kyle.

No.

Not him. Not now.

“Lance. It’s difficult but sometimes,” Shiro squeezes his hand. “you have to accept that’s how it is. You move on. I can’t tell you what to do next but I want you to take care of yourself. Take the next opportunity and see what it’ll lead you. Who knows, maybe something good may come out of it.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Dad! Uncle Lanky!” Ava opens the sliding door leading to outside and pulls on Shiro’s hand, happily shaking it. “Mom says time to eat or no food for you.”

“Okay, okay. Daddy is coming.” Shiro laughs and gives one look at Lance before he’s is dragged outside by his little girl.

Lance follows him from behind. He sees a perfect family.

-

“Thank you guys for coming. I’m glad you enjoyed yourselves.” Allura hugs them all, giving them a firm squeeze. “You must come back for the holidays. I know it’s early but you’re always invited.”

“Can’t skip out on Allura’s famous blueberry pies.” Shiro exclaims proudly, wrapping his arm around her waist.

“And cookies!” Ava points with her small finger in the air. 

“You got it, kid.” Pidge answers and points at Lance. “Just gotta grab this other child with us and we’re set.”

“I’m not a child!” Lance stares at them and pouts. “You’re a child!”

“Only a child would say that.” Pidge retorts and everyone starts laughing.

-

Lance heads back down to his place after he drops Hunk and Pidge off. He shuts the garage and dumps his keys into the bowl. The lights in the house turn on and he settles on his couch in front of television, turning on the news.

The voices continue in the background but Lance doesn’t pay much attention to it. 

He sends a quick text and he’s set for the night.

Twenty minutes later, Kyle arrives at his house. 

“Hey there.” Kyle greets him and takes off his coat. “Missed me already?”

Lance pulls him into a sloppy kiss, teeth clashing against teeth until his hands are tugging and tearing Kyle’s shirt off. Kyle hums as he wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, giving him the right amount of response. Lance forces him back until they both fall onto the couch. Lance bites along his neck and hands eagerly reaching down until he slips the belt right off.

“God,” Kyle gasps in needy wants as Lance removes the pants before fumbling with his own.

“Do you-”

“Got them right here.” Kyle produces the square packets in his hand. Lance takes one and tears it off his with mouth and quickly puts it on. He then slides out a compartment from his wooden desk next to the couch and takes out a bottle of lube.

Another long night passes.

-

The next morning hits. Lance awakens to the sun’s rays hitting against his eyelids and groans at the painful light. He notices he’s in his own bed, warm and still tired from last night. 

Right. Last night. The couch and then his bedroom. His hand reaches over to his side and discovers it emptied. Lance buries his head into the pillow for five more minutes until he decides to get up and shower.

It’s Sunday. 

Lance looks at himself in the mirror and splashes his face with cold water. A little pick me up to be more alert. He then hears his bedroom door opened.

“Lance?”

He opens the bathroom door and walks out, a little surprised Kyle stayed again.

“Hm?”

“Thought you would like some coffee.” Kyle offers him a cup and he takes it without a word. He drinks it and immediately taste the strong bitter liquid.

“There’s breakfast ready if you’re hungry?”

_Who knows, maybe something good may come out of it._

“Thanks. You're too good to me, y’know?” 

Kyle brightens, brushing the midnight strands behind his ear. “Besides being amazing in bed? Glad you're noticing my hard work.”

“Yeah, maybe I am.” Lance brings Kyle against his chest and kisses him, tasting of coffee and pancakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos, everyone! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!
> 
> And look! The lovely pivoriso drew [Kyle Lange](http://ramblesofskinandbones.tumblr.com/post/148204450192/youre-finally-appreciating-my-hard-work-around)! Thank you once again!

A week later, he denies the money.

Two weeks and a half, he’s wrapping his arms around Lance and kisses him freely. Lance doesn’t deny the subtle attraction they have or convincing himself that this is wrong.

The middle of third week, he comes bearing gifts when he visits Lance at work. Hot green tea, for starters. Better than that iced coffee, it’s all diluted anyways, he says. Sandwiches next and little dessert treats for both of them to share. 

Hunk sees it all and looks at Lance as if he’s crazy. What are you doing to yourself? He asks him when Kyle isn’t around but he ignores the question, preferring not to get into another argument. The level of tension grows between them but work comes first or so they say.

After Hunk leaves for the day, Kyle waits for Lance and finds himself playing with the cats. Lance humors him about them growing accustom to his caresses and he answers about how he’s easily lovable. They walk home together after that.

And, as always, the sex is great. No complaints there.

Lance’s mornings are sweet. He finds himself getting used to Kyle making his way into his own home. The sweet cuddles in bed, the little in between kisses in the kitchen, the affection and laughter they share. To simply be in each other’s space. Even his toothbrush in Lance’s bathroom leaves a mark.

Whether it’s a flaw that Lance wants to repair or a distraction for a golden opportunity, whatever that may be, his relationship is not a weakness.

It is comfort.

-

Several months later.

It’s his off day today and he waits for Kyle to show up after inviting him out to hang. He’s wearing a baseball cap and shades while sitting on a park bench. The sun is a killer but it’s still a nice day being under the shade of a large oak tree. 

There’s no real reason why he chose this spot to begin with. It’s not a date but the perfect place to talk and walk along the pathway that’s set around the entire area. Sometimes, this place is usually crowded on a Sunday, couples come here and go, people walking their dogs, and you’ll find a class doing yoga. 

And maybe a little romance behind a bush, away from prying eyes.

It’s not a date, Lance tells himself that. His back pocket vibrated suddenly and Lance grabs his phone, seeing a text message from Pidge.

**P: yo bro**

**L: yo yourself. sup?**

**P: nm, lunch break now. figured I see what’s my favorite person in the whole wide world is doing >:)**

**L: am I really?**

**P: eh you’re like 2nd after Hunk or was it 3rd after Shiro?**

**L: hey!! so mean …so what do you REALLY want?**

**P: you’re not going to like it :P**

**L: bring it ON!**

**P: hunk is worried about you. he called me a few days ago about your new “friend”. It seems like you guys avoiding each other**

**L: jfc i swear he’s out to get me!!**

**L: just leave it alone, it’s nobody’s business!**

**L: if he doesn’t like it then piss off**

**P: he’s a sense of reason and you should try listening to him**

**P: he does it because he cares. you’re his best friend, he would hate to lose you.**

**P: and did you forget the actual reason why you bought this kyle person in the first place???**

“Lance! Hey!”

Lance turns his head, spotting Kyle coming in a jog. He smiles and sits up from his seat, giving Kyle a wave in the air. His phone vibrates in his hand again.

**P: whatever fantasy you sprung up, it’s not real**

Lance shuts his phone and pockets it in his pants.

“Hey, baby.” He greets him and brings Kyle into a tight hug.

“Oh, whoa there.” Kyle almost stumbles and returns the embrace. “Made you wait long, huh?”

“Hm. Yeah, something like that.”

-

Work in the morning and Lance is itching to grab some green tea or that earl grey he’s been having lately but already, he’s swamped with work. His office phone rings and he recognizes Shiro’s number.

“Hey, I’m a little busy right now. I’ll call you back.” 

“Lance.”

“Allura?” Lance pauses in confusion and stops typing on his laptop. “Uh, you’re using Shiro’s phone?” 

“I am.” She responds proudly. “Can you talk for a little bit?”

“Can I call you back later?”

“No, no.” She replies firmly. “I won’t take up your time.” A pause. “Shiro and I… everyone is worried about you.”

No doubt, Lance groans into his right hand, already feeling a headache coming in. He needs his tea.

“Lance, at least tell me this and I won’t bother you anymore.”

“What?”

“Are you happy?”

“Huh?”

“If you can honestly tell me that you feel something for him and you’re not going to hurt him in the long run then we’ll stop pestering you.” 

What does she expect him to say? It’s been three months and Kyle has been nothing but good. He takes care of him and he seems content with it. Those innocent smiles and the way his eyes light up every time he looks at him like he’s one in a million. What does she want Lance to say? That ever since he stopped paying him, Kyle acts more human around him, more than anyone has been in years?

But is this what he wanted?

“It’s complicated.” Lance replies shortly. “He’s nice.”

He knows it’s not the right answer she wanted to hear. He should hang up and continue on with his life. That’s how it should be. Living without complications and the constant nagging from his friends. 

“What? Nice as in he’s nice or he’s nice in bed.” A stern tone.

It stings.

“Look, I have patients to attend to and Hunk is on his day off so it was nice talking to you, Allura. Say hi to Ava and Shiro for me. Goodbye.” And he hangs up. He sits back against his seat and takes a huge deep breath.

Why couldn’t it be both?

-

Four months later and Hunk hands in his resignation. 

“You’re quitting?” Lance shots up from his seat, staring as if Hunk has two heads. It hurts. This is Hunk, he doesn’t do resignations. He doesn’t quit, never once Lance ever saw him give up. It’s not him. Fuck. “You can’t do that!”

“I find our partnership is a bit one-sided and so I’m leave everything up to you. I already signed the documents so it’s settled.”

“And you didn’t think of telling me this before? You decided to dump it on me today?” Lance looks at the papers and sees Hunk’s signature at the end. 

“It’s better this way. It would’ve avoided unnecessary conflict.” Hunk replies casually. He’s already holding his box of office supplies and photographs. One of them, Lance notices, is them on their graduation day, both grinning at the camera with their diploma in hand. There’s another with them on their first day they opened the animal clinic. It felt so long ago.

“Hunk, don’t. You’re my wingman, I can’t do this without you.” Lance pleads. He gets up from his seat until he’s facing his best friend, eye to eye. 

“I’m sure there are others qualified for this position.” Hunk states firmly. His eyes never leaving Lance’s. “Look-”

“There you are!” Kyle appears from behind Hunk, raising his hand carrying a plastic bag of food but he stops and looked at the two curiously. “Oh, uh, sorry. Is this a bad time? I can leave.”

Lance swallows, seeing the way Hunk’s disinterest written all over. He sighs tiredly. “We’re having a discussion-”

But Hunk interrupts him. “It’s okay, I was leaving anyways. Bye, Lance. Take care of yourself.” He starts walking away and Lance calls out to him, hoping to change his mind but Hunk never stopped to turn back.

“I’m… I’m sorry.” Kyle frowns but Lance runs passed him without a word. Damn it, Hunk.

Don’t.

-

Lance slams his hands against the hood of Hunk’s car. 

“Come on, Hunk! Can’t we talk about this like adults?”

Hunk leaves the car on and opens the door to get out. He slams it closed and crossed his arms. “Okay, let’s talk. Reasoning is like impossible with you and you refused to listen. I'm not going to deal with it anymore.” Lance attempts to speak but Hunk shuts him down. “You know the reason why. I’m not going to say it again because you need to accept reality.”

“I’m living. It’s my decision.” 

“Is it love? Do you love him?” Hunk finally asks.

Lance remains silent.

“If it is then fine. It’s whatever. You’re right.” Hunk raises his hands in defeat. “It’s your life, your decision, we don’t make those choices for you. Of course, assuming you’re not lying to yourself and to him.”

Lance glares. “And what’s that supposed to mean?” 

“One day, all of this will bite you in the back and you’ll be left to make that decision.”

“That’s not the point!” Lance forcefully grabs Hunk by the collar of his shirt, twisting the fabric in his hold but Hunk remains unperturbed. It’s not anger in his face but almost pitying Lance like a child.

“All those years we’ve been through. You always told me to keep my head up high because we’re going to make it. That we’re going to do great things, just me and you because you’re the best partner I can count on. And we did it. We finally did it after all that shit we went through. So why…” Lance shakes him in frustration. “Why ruin this?” 

“Lance,” Hunk softly says and cups his friend’s hands until he releases his shirt. “It was going to happen anyway. It didn’t feel the same anymore and I rather not let this get any worse than it is done the line.” Lance tilts his head down and his arms fall to the side. “What I know is that you can do this without me and I know you can because I never seen anyone else who puts all that time and effort like you.”

“That’s bullshit.” Lance snaps.

Hunk refuses to argue back. He’s given up, Lance notices and watches him disappear into his car. He drives away and it’s a goodbye indefinitely. Lance turns, glancing at the gold paint of their names upon the glass door and all he sees is a lonely man.

-

After Hunk’s departure, Lance finishes his last appointment of the day and heads home. He’s pissed and exhausted, mostly angry about himself or at Hunk on the way back while Kyle walks beside him without a word.

When Lance steps into his house, he treks into the kitchen and digs into the cabinet. He pours himself a glass of whiskey and drinks it in one swallow. The bitter burn stings his throat and he refills another before taking a swig. 

Stupid Hunk ruining everything. Why must he be judged for his actions? It’s not his fault. No one should tell him how to live his life. They don’t understand, no one does. If only they saw what he saw.

“Stop it.” Kyle holds Lance’s hand and coaxes the glass out of his grip before putting it to the side. “Let’s go to bed, you’re tired.” A whisper as his hands move to the surface of Lance’s shirt, stroking the material and latches his arm around Lance’s own. “Let me take care of you.” He adds sweetly.

“That sounds nice.” Lance mutters and his legs move forward.

-

 _Let me take care of you_ treatment ends with the alcohol in Lance’s system working his way in and he’s drunk with pleasure, taking in every sound Kyle makes as he fucks him hard into the sheets, fingers tightly grasping pale hips. He quickens his pace, desperate to hear his name in the air over and over until they both come.

Lance evens out his breathing, admiring the mess they made while Kyle looks away in shyness. A moment like this, Lance unknowingly combs through the mess of black hair, enjoying how it feels through his fingers.

“Did I mention your hair is gorgeous?” Lance loves the way Kyle looks under him, completely flushed with pink and hair all in disarray like an inky canvas. It’s a fascination he finds captivating.

“Hm, that’s a first.” Kyle amuses. “What else?”

“Your lips, for starters.” Lance leans down for a kiss.

-

The sun rises and it’s a better morning. At the kitchen table, he checks his phone for any missed calls or messages, and finds nothing. He scopes the weather and finds rain later in the afternoon but it’s fine. They can do their quick food shopping before it pours. His attention shuffles to Kyle wearing his blue tank top from his drawers and black shorts, his long hair already wrapped in a messy ponytail.

He doesn’t know how Kyle does it with the whole breakfast thing. He can’t even cook pancakes and make it taste like them, but eggs are fine. That’s something to be proud about when he’s not burning them, but Kyle suggested that eggs are his specialty.

The cellphone rings on the table. Lance peeks at the name ‘Shiro’ on screen and of course, he silently curses. Probably one of those ‘talks’ again. He slides his finger across his screen to answer.

“Hey.”

“Morning, hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Shiro says calmly and almost foreboding, Lance finds. 

“Nah, just your typical breakfast.” Lance answers and gives a silent thanks to the plate of food and orange juice when Kyle sets them in front of him. “What’s up?”

“There’s someone who wants to talk to you.” 

“Is it Ava?” Lance laughs freely. “Is she missing Uncle Lance again?” He takes the tall glass of juice and drinks.

“She misses you all the time but this is different.” Shiro slowly adds. “I think it’s best for you two to talk.” There’s a bit of shuffling and a faint voice of Shiro talking to someone.

The sinking feeling in his chest plummets suddenly and a chill along his back he can’t really describe but there’s that dread how every past, present, and future will hit him in the face and he cannot stop this.

“Hey, Lance.”

That familiar voice pierces his ear and his hearts bleeds at the sound he hasn’t heard in six years.

The glass in his hand shatters against the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats, everyone! You've reached the last chapter BUT chapter 7 will be an epilogue so stay tune for that! Thank you all for your wonderful comments because they pretty much fuel the writer in me to actually complete this. Aaah, you guys are the best!
> 
> Some songs inspired for this chapter.  
> [Jon Bellion - The Good In Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZVPRT5TP90)  
> [Aquilo - Human](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=921_CASD4fU)

“Keith.” Lance almost cracks and clutches his phone tightly, afraid it’ll slip from his hands and severs that fragile connection. Behind him, he hears the sliding of small glass pieces on the floor and the subtle movements from Kyle cleaning the mess up.

“I’ll handle this, don’t worry about it.” Kyle tells him, his tone careful and their eyes meet.

_One day, all of this will bite you in the back and you’ll be left to make that decision._

Something crumbles inside him and he hates himself even more.

He watches Kyle dumps the shards into the trash next to him. He’s going to get himself hurt, Lance worries. Immediately, Lance grabs Kyle’s wrist with his free hand and tells him to use the brush and dust pan.

“Sounds like you have company.” Keith says.

“No, no. It’s fine. Shit,” Lance leaves the kitchen, ignoring Kyle calling out to him. He locks himself in his bedroom and sits on the ground with his back against the door. 

“Is it really you, Keith?”

A snort. “Who else would it be?”

Lance lets out a small laugh and buries his head in his hand, relieved to hear that voice again. “Y-yeah.” His lips tremble and cups his mouth from the pain bubbling from his vocal cords. Deep breaths, he tells himself. Deep breaths.

“You’re back, uh, you’re back in town?”

“For a little bit. I came to finalize some things before I head home. I didn’t expect to see Shiro here though so we talked, and met his wife and kid too.”

“Where are you?” Lance asks. 

“The cemetery. I’m already done here but I’m staying a week to visit dad’s old crew.”

Lance exhales. “Frank? Is he…”

“Yeah. He got really sick, doctor said he had lung cancer.” Keith explains regrettably and Lance wants to hold him in his arms.

“Damn, I’m really sorry. Frank was a good man.”

“Thanks. Hm, I should get going, I’ll-”

“Wait. Can we… can we meet before you leave? I, uh.” Lance almost begs, close to desperation. I want to see you again.

He waits for an answer, thinking Keith would outright say no. Why would he see him? There’s no point anyways. Their friendship ended when he fucked things up.

“Okay.” Keith agrees.

“It’s not like-wait, come again?” Lance hastily says and he hears Keith’s familiar laughter.

“You haven’t changed a bit, huh?”

Lance huffs.

“I said we can meet before I leave.” Keith assures him and Lance feels he’s ready to scream at the world. 

“Leave to where?”

“Nevada. I moved a while back and guess what I am.”

“What was it? A mechanic, right?”

“Actually, I’m a photographer, surprise?” A laugh. “I guess I finally made my way across, huh?” 

_Then why don’t we? Let’s get out of this town and go somewhere far._

“That’s great. Really, that’s wonderful. Way to go.” He’s happy for Keith, he really is, and a part of him is glad they’re not oceans apart. 

“It’s quite the life. Hey, how about we meet at that burger place? Like old times.”

“That’s perfect.” Lance replies, feeling relived.

“Great. Uh, why don’t I give you my number?”

“Assuming you haven’t changed yours?”

“Oh, you kept it?”

Shit.

“I, uh, never really bothered. It’s a thing with me, not deleting numbers. You never know…”

“I guess yours didn’t change either?”

“It’s still the same.” It hits Lance quick. “You too, huh?” 

“I guess I’m not good at deleting numbers either.” Keith gently says and Lance might’ve imagined him wearing a smile. “I have to go. I’ll text you a date and time, okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.”

They say their goodbyes and hang up. Lance looks through his contact list and taps on Keith’s name, finding the small bubble icon and sends a “Hey”. His phone beeps not a minute later and Keith replies with a happy face.

It’s good, isn’t it? A chance to make things right again. Those lost apologies that he’s six years late on, Keith deserves to know.

Lance turns to unlock the door and Kyle stands before him. 

How long was he listening for?

“Kyle.” Lance says

“I cleaned the mess. It was your favorite glass too.” Kyle’s tone lacks the warmth he usually has.

“It’s okay, I’ll get another one.” 

There’s silence. Kyle looks at Lance once more but there’s hurt in those green eyes. And for once, Lance realizes he doesn’t deserve him. 

“This is the second time you said his name. Keith, was it?” Kyle expresses disappointment but Lance sees how lost he really is. “It’s funny how you never really told me about him. In fact, you don’t say much about yourself really.”

“Kyle.” Lance frowns. He should’ve see this coming, how everything sinks into the abyss and he won’t be able to save himself. He reaches out to him but Kyle steps back. It’s like six years ago, reliving that memory.

“Looks like I’m seeing the real you now. I was dumb to even let it go for so long.” Kyle shakes his head, his shoulders shaking as he bites back a bitter laugh. “I guess we’re done playing pretend, huh?” Kyle hugs himself protectively, fingers pressed deep into his skin.

“No! No, it’s not like that. It wasn’t…”

“Don’t fool yourself.” Kyle removes his apron with a tug and folds it neatly in his hands before setting it on a wooden table outside the hallway. “You forget. That’s the only reason why I’m here. You bought me. To play your fantasies and you know what?”

 

Kyle points at him accusingly. He remains explicitly calm and poise. “I did. I gave you what you wanted and it was perfect. You enjoyed every minute of it but I always hoped that maybe, maybe it was different between us. That I meant something to you but you know what, this little roleplay of ours is over.”

“You are different. It wasn’t a game; I never saw it that way.” Lance curls his hands into a fist, frustrated and angry. Unable to speak, his throat lodged with heavy weight. Regret. Pain. Failure. 

“Then what do you call it?” Kyle shakes his head. “You made me so I can fill in that void, that’s all. You told me to stay once and I did. You never done that but I guess a part of me thought you changed.” A tired sigh. “Fuck, forget it. I should’ve known this wasn’t any different. That you’d be any different from the other customers.”

“Damn it, Kyle! Listen, just please let me explain.” 

“What’s there to explain? You still have feelings for him. It’s that simple.” Kyle begins to leave but Lance blocks his way.

Kyle furrows his brows and moves to his left but Lance sidesteps. “Move. I’m going to pack my things.”

“Six years ago, I was that typical guy crushing like a fucking hormonal teenager on a really cute guy who lived on the same floor as me. Eventually, after I was banging on the door which my dumbass friend locked me out. Thank you, Shiro. I caught his attention apparently. We talked, hit it off, shared some stupid jokes, and became close. I was really happy.”

Kyle continues listening. “I had the worst of exes before Keith. Like when your ex almost kills you and it kind of changes the world around you, but with him, man, Keith was different. I can talk to him about anything. I trusted him.”

Lance couldn’t help but grin, feeling a little giddy. The throb in his heart sparks a longing, and wonders if this is also love.

“And you know, I hoped for the longest time that he might return my feelings but pretty sure he wasn’t gay but you know, when you just wanted to try and give in, I did just that. I kissed him… He didn’t take it well and ran. I was a fool and we didn’t even talk about it. He just left suddenly. I never found out where he went so,” Lance rubs the back of his neck.

“So I finished college, went to Indiana for vet school where I met Hunk, and we created our own clinic here. Well you know that story and how that ended. Fuck, Kyle… I tried to let it go but I guess I couldn’t find that right person, you know? I made bad choices and then you happened.”

Self-delusion.

“I thought maybe it was time to move on. Convinced myself that you were good for me. Everyone thought otherwise but I didn’t listen. I was stubborn and an idiot, I let it go for too long and I ended up hurting everyone and you especially. Because god fucking damn, you deserve better.”

The dam breaks.

“I lied to you.” Lance chokes a sob. “I’m the worst. Hit me, hit me if you want. I don’t deserve anything else.”

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you like this. You’re only human, Lance. So very human and I guess that’s why I loved you.” Kyle reaches over to cup Lance’s face, stroking it with tenderness as he thumbs the tears away. Lance looks at him in pain, pouring endless silent apologies. No matter how much he wants to change and take away his wrongdoings he inflicted, he can’t.

“Thank you.” Kyle leans forward, placing a chaste kiss upon Lance’s lips. It’s delicate.

And a goodbye.

“I’m sorry,” Lance says after he calms down. “Why don’t you stay a day or two? I can’t kick you out like this.”

“What a gentleman.” Kyle gasps a little in humor. “But I might not leave if ask that of me.” He jokes, of course. “No worries. I’ll get my things, it’s not much anyways.”

“Hold on. Can I least say this?” 

“All right.”

“Someone once said to me,” Lance softly speaks, the kindest voice Kyle has ever heard. “I hope you’ll find someone who loves you as much as you love him. You deserve that much, Kyle, and more.”

Kyle pauses. His shoulders falters and eyes a little watery, but quickly wipes a stray tear escaping. “You sweet talker.”

-

Kyle packs everything into a duffle bag and the house returns to what it was.

“Good luck, Lance. I hope he’s the one for you so don’t let him go.”

“It’s not going to be easy and he probably moved on too.”

“He kept your number, that says a lot right there.” Kyle smiles.

“Maybe.” It depends.

“Come on.” Kyle punches his arm gently. “Trust me, things are looking up. I’ll see you around, cowboy.” He wears his trademark smirk. “If things do end terribly, you know where to find me but I pray it won’t come to that.” 

Kyle steps out of the house, a taxi waiting for him outside. Courtesy of Lance. He heads inside the vehicle and looks at Lance through the tinted window. He waves at him and Lance returns it before the taxi drives away.

Lance shuts the door behind him and faces his empty home. It’s quiet. The smell of leftover breakfast still lingers on the table and the dirty pans on the stove. He leaves it alone and heads into the bedroom, everything looks the same as if Kyle wasn’t here to begin with. 

-

The next morning, Lance wakes up and finds him a message he missed several hours ago.

**Hey, so I’m thinking Friday at 12?**

He curls his lips and types a reply.

**i’ll see you then :)**

Two days. Lance finds himself in the mirror, figuring out the appropriate clothes to wear. He feels like he’s going to an interview, mixing and matching his shirts and chucking the ones he finds unfit onto his bed.

Several groans and frustration later, he ends up wearing a light blue oxford shirt tucked in with beige pants and a matching belt. He wastes no more time and makes his destination to the burger joint.

When he enters the eatery, he spots Keith in the back sitting at a booth. He walks over and Keith looks up, the sight of him leaves Lance breathless. Keith is older, not much of that baby face but still handsome as ever. The mullet never changes, that’s for sure. He’s sporting a Beatles t-shirt and ripped jeans and Lance finds himself overdressed.

“Hey.” Keith brings Lance into a tight hug, patting his back in good will. “Good to see you. Man, you look well and professional I see.”

“You’re not bad yourself, and all my other clothes were dirty.” That gave him an “uh huh” look. Lance pats his shoulders and takes the seat across from him. “So what was it? Nevada and a photographer? That’s neat.”

“I know, right?” Keith relaxes in his seat. “Long story actually, if you want to hear.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

The story goes like this. Before Frank passed away, they moved to Nevada after closing down the shop. A pal of Frank’s offered work to them and he took it. It went well for the two and Keith wanted to go to college. Photography was something he had in mind, he had the whole interest in capturing something he found beauty in like the stars and landscapes. He became inspired and went from there. 

“You did mentioned Nevada before. I remembered.” Lance recalls suddenly and Keith looks a little surprised.

“I did, didn’t I? I don’t have my camera with me but I would’ve like to show some to you.” 

“Well, if you ever make it into a magazine or something then let me know.” 

“I’m sure you’ll recognize my face.”

“I don’t know, man. I mean with that hair…” Lance scoffs. 

“Look at who’s the rude one here.”

“Bitch, I’m fabulous.” Lance sasses in reply and they both laugh together.

The conversation between them goes very well. With the good food and atmosphere around them, Lance finds how much he misses all of this. Keith’s company, his voice, and their talks. It’s like they’re twenty again and nothing has changed between them.

“I’ll be honest; Nevada does have its awesome burgers but this place always has my heart.” Keith eats the last of his fries and wipes his hand on a napkin.

“You can always stay.” Lance replies. The sudden dread engulfs him and he refuses to have a repeat of the past.

“I wish but my flight’s on Sunday.”

“That’s soon.”

“It is.”

Silence.

The tension rises between them and Lance knows they’re both feeling it. Keith looks at him, almost wanting to say more just like how Lance wants to tell him to stay because he has so much to say and there isn’t enough time.

“Hey.” 

“Hey.”

They both speak at the same time.

“Uh, no. You go ahead.” Lance encourages first.

“Is that playground still there?” Keith hesitantly asks. 

Lance perks up at the question and wonders. “Should be. Haven’t gone back there since…” He couldn’t say it.

“Can we go there?” Looking hopeful.

Lance nods with a smile. “Yeah, let’s go.”

-

The playground aged with time but its jungle gym, sandbox, and merry-go-round still remain. The swing set in front of them sway with the wind, making a little creak with each movement. Lance turns his head, looking at Keith walking towards it. He sits on one and eyes at him, waiting.

Lance wants to run but he sees patience. Calmness and a look of promise. Keith is giving him a choice.

A second chance. To make things right, Lance believes. But what exactly is that? Was everything he did before considered “right”?

Keith remains still, almost inviting but he’s unsure of himself. 

“It’s okay.” He hears Keith say and a part of him trusts Keith.

Lance steps forward and another, his body pulls himself to the empty seat and he sits.

“Lance.”

He looks down on his sneakers, the dirt, anywhere but Keith.

“Look at me? Please?”

He obeys.

“I thought about this moment a lot. How to talk to you about this and I want to say… that I’m sorry. I ran away back then. I was childish and a coward. I was afraid and didn’t think about your feelings at all.”

Why? Lance stares in complete shock. Keith shouldn’t be the one saying sorry, it wasn’t his fault. “No, no. You don’t get to do that.” And he takes off.

“I do.” Keith winds his hand over Lance’s and stops him. “I wanted to come back and see you again but I couldn’t dare face you after what I said.” Keith bites his lips and his arm starts shaking. Lance notices it and sits back down. He listens.

“I thought about it for a long time, trying to process everything that happened. I was cruel to you and I’m sorry for that. Six years and apologies aren’t enough.”

“No.” Lance holds his ground. It’s his turn now. “I deserved all of that from you. I ruined our friendship and took it further when I should’ve known the consequences. I’m the idiot one here.” 

“No, you were being honest. You said you… loved me,” Keith utters the word nervously and looks down. “I’m not worth anyone’s attention.”

“You’re wrong!” Lance blurts out. 

“Wha-”

“Everything mattered. You mattered to me a lot. You’re worth it.”

“That’s nonsense. Why would you?” 

“If I told you my feelings for you are still real right now, what would you do?”

“That’s…” Keith stares in wonder but Lance sees the realization in his eyes. “Lance, why would you-”

“Because you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I don’t want to lose what we had. You have no idea how every moment was important to me.”

Keith stares in awe. “You really think so?”

“Really. In fact, I had a crush on you before we talked and it was awful.”

“I didn’t know.”

“Yeah but hey, we finally chilled. Everything about you was like a kid getting his first Christmas present, it was fucking magical.”

Keith suddenly blushes, completely stunned at Lance. “You know, I realized over the years that you’re probably the only guy I would fall in love with.”

“Huh?”

Keith playfully shoves Lance’s shoulder, carefully so he wouldn’t fall. “Don’t huh me. I’m serious.” 

“I’m serious!” Lance pushes back, a little red in the face. “Why? You’re straight, aren’t you?” He stares really hard at Keith, and Keith does the same like a staring contest but Keith breaks the moment first.

“How about this, for old time’s sake. You tell me a joke and I’ll answer your question.”

“That’s cruel,” Lance pouts. “I’m out of jokes, man. The well’s run dry. I’m too old for them.”

“You? Old? Come on,” Keith leans in closer until their arms are touching. “One joke.”

“There’s only a few in my arsenal.” 

“Yeah, pick one then.”

So he does, bringing back that one joke that made Keith laugh the loudest.

“What did the egg on stage said to the breakfast club?” Lance sees the eagerness in those purple eyes and rolls his own, giving him the nod that yes, you may answer it and spare me.

“Omellete you finish…” Keith answers and Lance joins in, ending the punchline together. “But Taylor Ham is the best meat of the year.” They snicker but Keith ends up cackling into a fit of laughter.

“I miss that a lot.” Keith says after he calms himself.

“I don’t see how you like that joke anyways.”

“Because it’s you.”

Lance turns red. “You still have to explain.”

“Yeah but first, close your eyes.”

He raises a brow. “W-Why?”

“Please?” 

So he does, seeing black. He hears the squeak of the swing and footsteps stop in front of him. He feels warm hands over his face, tilting it up until lips slowly pressing against his. Oh. That’s why. The sudden fluctuations of his heart and body aches to a pleasant warmth, it’s wonderful and so very new. Just when Keith decides to pull back, Lance brings him down, his left hand over Keith’s neck, kissing him into a gentle dance of skin upon skin.

Keith pulls back first for air and they’re seeing each other for the first time. He’s really cute like this, Lance amuses. And decides his favorite color are his eyes. Keith holds onto the iron chains of the swing, his breath heavy.

“I don’t care about labels but what I do know is that I love you.” So openly. “Thought about this a long time and wished I could’ve turned back time and stayed.”

Shit.

“Say that again?” Hope.

“What? The whole thing?”

“That you love me.” 

“I love you, Lance.” And there’s that gorgeous smile again.

“Goddamn, you’re killing me. Come here.” Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s waist and buries his head into his stomach. He stays there, processing everything and the calming motions of hands in his hair. 

It’s real. This is real. His world, his reality, everything coming together. The missing pieces of the puzzle and he’s not living a lie.

“It’s not a dream.” No doubt.

“It isn’t.”

“But,” Lance tightens his hold. “You’re leaving soon.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m coming with you.” Lance stands, never releasing Keith.

“You are? I don’t recall asking you to come?” Keith stares

“You don’t want me to come?” 

“Well, uh, I do want you to come with me.” Keith admits shyly, staring into Lance’s front. “But I can’t ask that. You have everything here.”

“Not you.” Without you. 

Lance continues. “I’ll move in. I’ll open my own practice near you and go from there. I have to take care of things though…” Hunk. He has to make amends. Serious amends and convince him to come back. And the others too. God, he’ll write apologies or get on his knees if he must. 

“Change your flight plan. Stay for like a month longer. I’ll, I’ll even pay for it because we’ll call the airlines and I’ll throw money at them because that whole thing will drive you crazy.” He sees the dumbfounded expression on Keith. “I’m not kidding, it’s a little intense but I got this. And, uh, oh yeah. You can stay at my place so we’ll bring your stuff from wherever you’re staying and I’ll just make room.” He will have to mention about Kyle eventually, he knows that much.

In amazement, Keith gives in and envelops his arms over Lance’s back, sighing into his front and hums happily.

“Okay, wonder boy, okay. You’re trying hard, don’t kill yourself over it.”

“I’m not. Got to think ahead, be prepared for anything.”

“Well, I can always come back here. My work is not always centered in Nevada.” Keith looks back at him again.

“Nah,” Lance immediately shakes his head. “I’m running away with you except we’re taking the plane but still, we’re heading west.”

“Running away sounds scandalous.”

“Would moving in be a better word? Once the month is over and have friends-damn it, don’t give me that look! Shit happened and I’ll start packing my things and I’ll move into your place. I think you got room, right? I’ll sleep on the floor if you don’t…”

“Seriously? I do have room for you and despite how much I love you babbling, I’m going to kiss you instead.” Keith waits for no answer and closes his mouth against him.

The sensation brings fire and their mingling of breaths turns sweet with arousal. Lance runs his fingers through Keith’s hair while enjoying how everything feels so right. He’s completely in love, smiling without regrets. He spins Keith in a full circle, hearing the tender laughs ringing in his ears.

How he misses this. 

They’re not twenty anymore.

This is us.

We are alive.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the final chapter/epilogue. It’s meant to be short too, aaah. Thank you guys for following me until the very end and hope you enjoyed this fic! It was fun reading all your comments once more and hope to read some more for the last time!
> 
> Sorry for not making this story longer but hey, if there’s something you want me to write that sets place in this fic, I’ll do a small drabble for you or write a list of ideas. Just send me a message on ramblesofskinandbones (Tumblr)!
> 
> Thanks!

Five Years.

Lance finds a letter in their mailbox one morning. A simple creamy white paper with a thin silver bow tied across the top, the words “You are officially invited to the wedding of Hunk Garret and Shay Iona” typed in a curvy sophisticated font and the set date underneath.

Behind it, he finds a note written in Hunk’s handwriting with a question:

_Care to be my best man?_

Hell yeah.

“What’re you looking at?” Keith appears behind Lance, comfortably wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist, snuggling his face against his back.

“Hunk’s finally getting married. About time too.” Lance shows him the paper and sneaks in a small kiss on Keith’s head.

“Oh, that’s great. I was wondering about that. Hm, I’ll check the flight schedules while you best find a suit.”

“You mean please help shop one for me?”

“Anything for my handsome man.”

-

They’re back in their hometown and over to Hunk’s office. Before Lance left for Nevada, he gave Hunk all rights to his clinic, along with many apologies and regrets for hurting their friendship and now, Hunk and his fiancé, Shay, are running it together.

It’s strange, Lance thinks as they’re walking through town. He sees businesses come and go, but the people remain bustling through the day. It’s full of life and a lot to discover. Keith finds it a place of diverse cultures and photo opportunities, both daring and simplistic. History is written on these streets; he says to Lance as he takes one picture after the other.

“Wait a second.” Keith stops and gets on one knee. He raises his camera and adjusts the lense.

“What is it?”

“There’s something about those two... hold on.” Keith replies with just that. Lance looks across the street to see what he’s looking at and notices two men side by side until the one on his left, a bit shorter than his partner, slipping his right hand into the taller blond male’s. A familiar face Lance hasn’t seen in a long time. There’s a heart-felt smile and a silent laugh, unbeknownst to them what was said.

Keith snaps a picture, pleased with his shot. “Perfect.” He stands up and shows Lance the picture. “What do you think?”

Lance remembers the last words he said to him before they departed. Now, he sees happiness.

It came true, didn’t it?

“It’s perfect. And did I mention that I love you and your works?” Lance responds fondly, bringing out a slight blush from Keith.

“All the time.”

-

The wedding day.

“Do I really look okay?” Hunk sweats, nervously rubbing his hand together and fixing his hair for the tenth time. Lance rolls his eyes and spots the tie in a messy fashion.

“Dude. You’re going to be fine. Breathe, man, breathe,” Lance reaches out to help Hunk with the tie, setting it nicely against the sunflower yellow waist coat. “There. See? All prim and proper, and ready to get married.”

“Lance,” Hunk groans. “What if it doesn’t work out?” He shakes Lance’s shoulders back and forth. “What if Shay decides to back out this very second?!”

“Whoa, whoa! Calm your ass down! She’s not going to, trust me on this. Don’t turn this into one of those reality shows because those are a nightmare!”

Hunk stops. “You mean Bridezillas?”

“No.” Lance deadpans. “Not that.”

“Keith makes you watch those, huh?” Hunk stares at him like he already knows the truth.

“You and Keith talk too much, I swear.”

“Not too much. Just the important ones.”

“Like what?!”

Shiro steps out from the changing room, finishing buttoning up his white shirt. “Well, let’s be honest. It’s better than the Bachelor, right?”

Hunk groans. “Here we go.”

“Okay, listen here.” Lance readies to defend himself about how the Bachelor is fucking amazing and not as insane as Bridezillas but Shiro decides to take his leave.

“Don’t say it, Lance. We fully understand how much you adore that show. And yes, Keith told me that too.” Shiro smiles. “I’m going to check on my girls, I’ll see you two soon.” He bids the two with a wave and heads out the room.

“So, how much does Keith talk about me again?” Lance questions, giving Hunk a suspicious stare and receives a shrug.

“Don’t worry about it.” A mischievous grin.

“Hey-”

“Which makes me wonder,” Hunk says loudly, cutting Lance off. “When will you two, you know…” He nudges Lance’s arm multiple times. “

“When will we what?! Yo, chill, dude!” Lance whacks Hunk’s arm away and Hunk backs up with a yelp.

“Violence against the groom is not acceptable!”

“But with your bro, it is.”

Honestly, Lance thought about it. It came across his mind a few times. Or a lot. Their days together, everything they been through and their life they made, it’s good. The whole idea makes him almost excited but were they ready to take it a step further?

The door opens.

Keith walks inside, both sporting the same black suit and yellow bowtie as Lance. His hair nicely slicked back, enough for Lance to catch his breath, admiring how attractive he is.

“Ah, well. I, uh, have to check some things out. I’ll leave you two alone and see you at the party.” Hunk exclaims and pats Lance on the back before he walks out, giving a small wink at Keith.

“Okay, should I ask?” Keith questions and Lance simply waves it off.

“He’s just in a good mood.” Lance moves forward and even letting out an appreciative whistle. “You look quite handsome.”

“Careful, tiger. Wouldn’t want Hunk coming in to find you quite debauched.” Keith teases, sliding his hand over Lance’s chest to fix the pocket square, and suddenly, Lance holds both hands in his own, a firm squeeze.

He realizes it would look nice on both of them. A perfect fit.

“What’re you thinking about?” Keith asks while he starts swaying in place, and Lance decides he’ll wait.

“Me taking off your clothes.”

“Oh you. You’re so funny. How about you save that for tonight?” And skims the bottom of Lance’s lips with his finger, a subtle touch for what’s to come later. “If you can wait.”

“I’m patient enough.” He’s almost tempted to take that finger in his mouth.

-

He watches his best friend, arm in arm with his newly wedded wife walk down the aisle. The cheers and claps fill the air with the petals of white flowers falling around them, a scene right out of a fairy tale.

And he wonders, tilting his head towards Keith.

He sees starlight.

-

2:00 a.m.

They’re back at the hotel and Lance pulls Keith down with him onto their bed, letting Keith rest on top of him. The share of warmth and pleasant laughter mixed in with the calming atmosphere of the pale moonlight through their small window. Soft touches and sense of closeness all familiar to Lance.

“Shouldn’t we change? Though I’m not complaining right now.” Keith rests his face against Lance’s chest, laying comfortably.

Lance gazes at the ceiling and eyes down at Keith. “I’ve been thinking.”

“I noticed.” Keith answers worryingly and frowns. “What’s the matter?”

“It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“I still want to know.”

And maybe he should tell Keith instead of waiting later or he’ll never find that the right moment again. Five years, they’ve been together and within those years, Lance loves and loves without a doubt. There’s no backing out. No rewrites or reverses. No more hiding. It’s a continuous cycle and perhaps, making their relationship into something forever is a new beginning for them.

With a bit of shuffling, Lance rolls Keith over until he has Keith underneath him.

“Setting the mood, huh? I like that.”

“Well, I’ve been thinking…” Lance touches his partner’s face and looks into his eyes.

I’m yours and you’re mine.

“You said that already.” Keith laughs a little and pokes his nose. “I’m really curious.”

Lance takes a deep breath and he feels hands around his arms. The silence grows and only Lance hears his own heart thumping against his chest. Whatever that feeling is, Lance finds himself the luckiest man on Earth and there’s no one else besides Keith who he wants to spend his life with.

“Will you marry me?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at ramblesofskinandbones on Tumblr.


End file.
